Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by Crushing the Ordinary
Summary: Link's love life is only the beginning of his troubles. A shadow that hates you, and constant injuries among many other grievous burdens. Please Read & Review. Complete! I'm rewriting this entire series.
1. An old Friend

Link stood on the deck of Hyrule castle

Link stood on the deck of Hyrule castle. He had started living there after Zelda returned him to childhood. It had been one year since then, and peace had returned to Hyrule.

The only problems were the Gerudo being stubborn sometimes, but that's what the all women tribe was supposed to do.

"Something wrong?" Zelda asked, walking to join him.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Zelda, but I need to be alone." Link replied, leaving the deck to go to his room.

_Why does he always ignore me lately?_ Zelda wondered.

--

Saria was in the lost woods. It had been almost a year since she had spoken to Link, when he had returned for a short period of time after saving Hyrule, but that was just to restock on supplies and leave again.

_I hope he hasn't forgotten about me." _The Kokiri thought to herself.

But he hadn't.

--

Link sat on his bed.

_Why does Zelda act so strange around me lately?_

_Oh, well…_

Then he had a sudden urge.

--

Zelda was sitting in the library, reading, when Link burst through the door.

"Zelda, we need to leave here now!" He yelled. The danger was getting closer.

"What? Why do we-" She was cut off by something horrible.

A giant spider crashed through the wall, finishing a half eaten guard.

"Run!" Link yelled to Zelda as he drew his guilded sword.

"Mussssssssssssssst killlllllllllll Linkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" The spider said, dropping the half guard.

"Gohma, how are you alive" Link asked the giant Arachnid queen.

"I Havvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvve mmmmyyyyyyy Wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssssssssss…"

"Whatever." Link said.

The fight had started.

Link jumped in the air and delivered a slice to Gohma's eye, then landed gracefully behind the spider, and began slicing and stabbing her in the back. Gohma turned around knocking Link back with one of her powerful legs. Link flew across the room, crashing into the wall. He fell and landed on his feet as she laid several eggs. Six baby spiders came and surrounded Link while Ghoma laid more. The spiders scuttled towards him as he charged for a spin attack. Right before they devoured him, he unleashed a powerful spin attack with waves of energy flying all around the library, destroying all of gohma's eggs and babys. Then he pulled out his bow and shot a fire arrow at Gohma. The arrow struck the middle of Gohma's eye, and she burst into flames.

"Let's see you survive through **THAT!**" Link yelled triumphantly, Sheathing his sword.

"Link!" Zelda yelled.

She was running up to him, his tunic ripped. She hugged him tightly, feeling his muscular chest.

_He's so handsome _Zelda thought, looking up at his fluffy blond hair and strong, developed chin.

--

"Take that!" Link yelled, training with Impa.

They were fighting with sticks.

Link sent a blow to the left leg, but Impa dodged, whacking Link in the head. Link lost balance and backflipped, regaining balance he sent a barrage of blows at Impa, the triforce of courage glowing brightly. The blows were too fast, and Impa was blown backwards.

"You're just too quick, kid." Impa joked, but she leapt in the air and sent a blow so fast that Link barely blocked.

Link threw her off and sliced, only to be blocked.

They were interrupted by Zelda, who was watching from the side.

"Father says it's dinner time." she said.

"Okay, Link, we'll practice more after dinner." Impa told Link

--.

After dinner, link went to his room, Impa said it was too dark to keep practicing.

He played the minuet of the forest and warped to the lost woods. He made his way to the Kokiri village.

--

Back at the castle, Zelda was reading in the other library, (1. She likes to read a lot, and 2. The othere library got trashed by Link and Gohma.) when she decided to go see Link, so she made her way to his room, and knocked on the door.

--

_Link and Saria were in the lost woods, looking for Kali, Saria's fairy, she had flown off to find a fairy that she said was the most handsome thing ever, but got lost in the woods._

_There was a blizzard in the forest, but Link and Saria went anyway, they were worried about Kali._

_The snow was knee high, and it was getting dark._

"_Link, what are we going to do?" Panic in Saria's voice._

_They were lost._

"_We'll have to rest for the night, I'm tired." Link said._

_This was serious, Link didn't tire easily, and when he did, that was bad._

_Saria was tired too. Very tired._

"_But it's too cold too stop, we'll freeze to death!" She said, the panic turning to hysteria._

_She sat down, tears in her eyes._

"_I don't want to die!" She cried, tears streaming like a river._

_Suddenly a warm feeling came over Saria, like a blanket._

_It was link, he had put his tunic around her and held her tight beside him, keeping her warm._

"_He smells like the acorns and pine trees." She thought. As she began blushing furiously._

"_Why do I care what my __**Best Friend **__smells like?"_

"_Because he's my __**Male Friend**__, there's a difference." She blushed even more._

_She suddenly had a strange feeling towards Link, suddenly she had the urge to be closer to him than ever before. She acted on the feeling,cuddling closer to him._

"_Better now?" Link asked, grinning._

"_Much." She replied._

_Their faces were an inch apart, their lips about to touch, when;_

"_What are you guys doing!?"_

_It was Kali._

"_We were keeping each other warm."_

_Now Link was blushing too._

_A sinking feeling overcame Saria._

"_Aww Man!" She thought._

--

Saria was in the lost woods, playing her ocarina, when a strange light came down, landing on the triforce platform with the forest symbol.

The Light took the shape of a boy, about thirteen, and then took facial features.

They were the features of her best friend.

Then the light left, just leaving a link, standing there.

He was wearing his usual green tunic, White undershirt and pants under the tunic, brown guantlets, brown boots, and two swords and a shield on his back, and of course, his hat.

He was very muscular for his age, he had fluffy blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a strong, developed chin. He was about 5 feet tall.

"Surprise!" Link yelled.

"Link!" Saria hugged.

Niether saw the evil that was lurking there.


	2. All for an Ocarina

Link stood on the deck of Hyrule castle

Saria hugged Link even tighter.

"Hey Saria?" link asked, his voice tight.

"What?" She asked.

"I like to breath, ya know?"

"Sorry, I've just missed you so much! You've changed, you look more…" She said, loosening but still embracing.

_I want to say "Handsome"._

"What?" He asked, his voice slightly deeper than Saria remembered.

"Heroic." She lied

"Heroic? Okay…"

Saria had loved Link ever since he left. He was so noble leaving the forest, risking his life to save Hyrule. He was so strong, handsome, caring, and like she said; Heroic.

_I shouldn't have these feelings! _Saria thought

_But you do._

Link broke the embrace.

"Let's go to the village." Link suggested

"Okay." She replied, totally spaced out.

--

"Link?" Zelda asked.

Link usualy answered his door by now.

Zelda opened the door.

"Link?"

The room was a mess. Tunics thrown in the floor, his bed sheets were on the floor, his old hookshot lay in the floor, He had a pile of torn up boots in the corner, but his fairy Ocarina lay safely on his desk protected by a magic spell.

He had left.

_Where could he be?_

--

Link walked with Saria out of the lost woods.

It was just like when he left.

Link jumped off the cliff, this brought Saria to her senses.

"LINK!"

"It's okay! I do this all the time!"

Link landed perfectly on his feet.

"My turn!" She yelled.

Saria jumped off of the cliff, doing fine at first, but then she lost control, causing her to start spinning in the air, she was about to hit the ground.

Saria braced herself for impact.

But impact didn't come.

Instead, she was in Link's arms.

"Did you slip?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes." She replied, looking into his deep blue eyes, dazed.

_He's so strong…_

_Stop it!_

Link put Saria back on her feet. They started to walk towards the village.

Once they arrived, the Kokiri chidren started flooding around Link, oooing this an ahhhing that.

"So do you guys want to hear my story?" He asked.

They all nodded their heads, they seemed as if they were saying; of course we do!

So link started to tell them.

He told them about going into the Deku Tree, the Dodongo's Cavern, Jabu Jabu's belly, and how he returned to Zelda, on his way Gannondorf chased after Zelda, she threw him the ocarina of time. (This resulted in Saria what happened to her Ocarina.)

"Well, see, the Ocarina of time has special powers, and I needed to use that on my quest instead, because your Ocar-"

"Sop beating around the bush." Saria gave him that look like; I'm dissapointed in you.

"It's back at the castle." He stated quickly.

"How could you?" Tears started growing in her eyes.

"How could you do that?" She ran to the woods.

"NO!" He yelled, trying to catch up with her, but decided to leave her for a whil.

--

Saria ran through the lost woods.

_I put my heart into making that Ocarina for him and he just chucks in his room like it's nothing!_

_He doesn't realy care about me._

Deep down she knew that was a total lie, but she was just too angry to think about it.

_Then he leaves me to suffer and be alone!_

_Then when he finaly comes back he just stays a couple of days, restocks his supplies and leaves again!_

"There, there, little girl… everything's okay." A cold voice said

"Sweet dreams, little girl…heh heh… sweet dreams indeed."

And that's when Saria passed out.

--

Link was pacing the floor of his treehouse.

Saria had run into the forest over two hours ago, it was already very dark outside.

_I have to check on her._

Link walked out of his treehouse, climbed down the ladder, and ran into the lost woods.

Once he arrived in their usual grove, he noticed a man in a black cloak.

"ahhh, Link, you've arrived." The strange man said.

"Where's Saria?!" Link asked, his voice firm, filled with rage, but the rage was calm, Saria noticed this.

His muscles Tightened, His face Had lost all of the youthfulness to it. Link was enraged.

Saria sat in the corner, tied up, with tape over her mouth.(Yes, Hylians invented tape, big deal.)

"She is fine, but I must say, you have a very short temper."

"Shut up!" he yelled drawing his great fairy and guilded sword.

"Very well, if you wish to fight, but I must warn you, I do not fall easily.

"Whatever." Link said.

For that was his trademark saying before a battle.

"Whatever."

When he said that, it usually meant he was about to kill you.


	3. The Dark and the Light

Link charged at the cloaked man, ready for the kill. He sent a slice the hooded man's way.

He blocked with a sword of his own, it was exactly like the guilded sword, except it was a shiny black.

The man threw off his cloak, revealing Link's worst nightmare;

It was a boy exactly his age, his fluffy grey hair just like Link's.

Red eyes, a black tunic, a black shield and sword.

It was Dark Link.

Link was astonished.

He had killed Dark Link in the Water Temple.

"I know what you're thinking…" The dark copy said.

"Whatever."

This fight was on.

Link sent a stab to the stomach, but Dark Link blocked, pulling back for another blow.

Link sent sword slash after sword slash at Dark Link, but he never got one hit in on him.

Link gradually got more and more tired. Link was exhausted, and Dark Link took advantage of that, sending a stab into Link's left shoulder.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" He cried in pain.

If Saria could scream, she most certainly would.

Dark Link pulled the sword out of Link's shoulder, causing Link stagger back, dropping his great fairy sword.

Then Dark Link raised his sword up, then paused.

"I was going to kill you now, but I'd like to let you see your girlfriend die first." He said.

"Oh no you don't!" Link yelled, Saria could see the rage in his eyes.

Link caught Dark Link off guard, and he kicked him back, causing him to lose his balance, then he stabbed him in the stomach with the guilded sword.

Dark Link stumbled back, falling to the ground.

But for some reason he was smiling.

"We'll meet again, Link." He said before disappearing in black smoke.

Link spotted Saria and limped towards her, and pulled the tape off of her mouth, and the sat down to untie her.

He had blood and bruises all over him, his tuning was ripped, his sword was dripping blood, his hat had disappeared, and he had a very bloody left shoulder.

_Wow, that was amazing, he did that all for me._

_Stop it! You shouldn't feel this way!_

"That was amazing back there." She said to him as he untied her.(A little clumsy since he couldn't use his left hand, and he's left handed.)

"Thanks." He said, catching his breath.

_He must be tired._

Link finished untying Saria, got his great fairy sword, and they walked back to her house.

"Well goodnight, Link, and thanks again." She said.

"Yeah, can I stay here tonight? I'm too tired to make it back to the castle." He asked.

"Sure."

"Great." He said, then he collapsed, out cold.

* * *

Zelda was worried.

Link usually returned by now.

_Where could he be?_

She was in her bed, but she couldn't sleep.

_I know he's alright, but where could he be?_

* * *

It was morning in the Kokiri Forest, and Saria was sleeping on the couch, while Link slept in the bed.

Saria woke up, Link was still sleeping contently on the bed.

Last night she had bandaged his shoulder with part of his tunic that was laying in the woods, but she imagined it still hurt a great deal.

Then Mido came in.

"Saria, the Deku Sprout wants you."


	4. The departure

Saria awoke.

It was morning.

She looked over at Link, he was still sleeping. She had sleep on the floor, but she didn't mind.

Saria got up and went to the shop for some potion. Once she arrived, she bought some potion with some rupees she'd been saving for a new tunic, but her friend was more important than a tunic.

Back at her house, she next to Link on the bed, rolled up his undershirt sleeve to his shoulder, and the wound sickened her.

_How does he bear such pain?_

Suddenly she found herself feeling his muscles. They were so big, she knew Link was strong, but had never imagined him _this_ strong. She brushed her hand through his hair, it had blood and dirt all in it. She wanted to kiss him. She found her lips move closer to his, he was still asleep, her face was inches from his, she wasn't even thinking... an inch apart...

_No! What am I doing?!_

She pulled away.

_I can't! He's my-_

_Yes you can!_

_No! Kokiri can't feel this way! _

Saria was having a battle within herself.

She walked to the sacred Grove, she couldn't be around Link anymore.

* * *

Now Zelda was frantic.

"Impa, where could he be!?" She asked hystericaly.

"I'm sure he's fine. He can take care of himself." Impa replied calmly.

"But he's never been gone all night, at least to my knowledge!"

"Zelda, we're talking about _Link_, not some other kid, you know more about what Link's been through than me, and do you honestly think Link would let anything happen to himself?"

"No." she said quietly.

"See? I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Link woke up.

He saw a bottle of potion on the bedside table, he rubbed it on his wound.

He looked around. Saria's house hadn't changed much, it had a small kettle for cooking on the wall opposite of Link, a little table in the middle of the room, and a window in the wall in front of Link.

Link was dirty, and it looked like nobody was out yet, so Link made his way over to the pond, slipped his clothes off and got in.

--

Saria walked out of the woods, and made her way over to the shop for breakfast. ( If you didn't know this, the pond is next to the shop.)

On her way she noticed somebody in the pond, she made her way over rand nearly fainted.

Link was standing below the waterfall, totally naked. There were lots of bubbles under the waterfall, so she saw from his head, to right above his _Area_. He was Using his good hand to rinse the shoulder wound when he noticed her. He blushed and looked down, seeing the bubbles he sighed with relief.

_Oh... his chest, his muscalar __body, his..._ Saria slapped herself mentally.

Link must have noticed her staring.

"What? Can't a guy bathe himself in peace?" He grinned.

Saria blushed so much she was like a radish.

"Did you do that much when you were on your journeys?" She asked playfully.

"Nah, I didn't even have time to bath. It gets kinda hard to when a maniac's trying to rule Hyrule." He replied as he sunk lower in the water, making sure nothing was seen.

"Oh well, I'm gonna get some breakfast, you should probably get out before all the Kokiri girls start cooing over you." She joked.

--

After breakfast, Link packed up his things.

"I hate to say it, but Zelda will probably fire all the guards at the castle if I don't get back."

"Will come visit again?" She asked hopefully.

"I Sure will, as soon as I can. Remember, you can play that song and talk to me."

Link walked out of her house and said goodbye to all the Kokiri.

At the exit if the forest, Link waved.

"I'll come back soon!" He yelled, and he played the minuet of the forest.

His dissapeared in a flash of light.


	5. The moat

Link appeared again in the castle.

He was in the courtyard. He went to the gate, the guards nodded and opened the gates.

"The princess has worried herself silly over you, so I suggest you get down there before we all regret it." The guard winked.

"Yeah, thanks." he muttered.

He continued his way up the path, when he got to the doors, he opened them when Zelda rushed to him, knocking him over, she was on top of him, and they tumbled over the mote bridge, falling into the water below. Zelda continued the embrace even then.

"Where were you?!" She asked.

Link could see she had missed him.

"Just the forest, Why?" He replied.

"Well it's just tha-" She sunk under the water.

She was swept along the current, hitting the cement hard, she lost all her breath from the blow and fell into unconsciousness.

Link ripped off his underclothes, they would way too much to go fast in the water.

Link changed to the Zora suit and swam fast after her.

_She won't make it long like this._

Link saw her hit the drain of the moat, she was caught in the drain, it pulled her in slowly, Zelda regained consciousness, and noticed being stuck _and _having no air.

_I'm going to die! _

_I'm going to-Link!_

Link was swimming fast towards her. She couldn't hold her breath much longer. Link grabbed her hand, trying to pull her to safety, but he could only use one hand. It was no use, Zelda was slipping. Then, Link put on his Iron boots, The only hope. He sank, and hit the ground firmly. Zelda stopped slipping, but was still running out of air.

5 seconds left... Link Reached for something in his bag.

4 seconds left... He was having difficulty finding it, (he kept wincing in pain when he moved his arm).

3 seconds left... He couldn't find it, so he ripped off his own tunic, revealing his bare chest.

2 seconds left... He jammed the tunic on Zelda, having a lot of difficulty, but he made it.

1 sec- Zelda could breath! But she passed out

Link pulled with one arm, the triforce of courage glowing as he pulled her out of the grid. He then took off the boots and pulled her to safety.

She wasn't breathing. be pushed on her chest, no water came out.

He did it again, no success.

He tried once more, but nothing happened.

He had to do it.

He moved his face towards hers.

He had to do Mouth-To-Mouth.

Their lips touched.

After a minute of sending air, she was breathing again, her eyes opened, as his lips left hers.

He helped her stand up.

She put her hand on his chest, feeling his muscalar body.

_Oh... I can't take it anymore!_

Zelda pulled Link into a kiss. She kissed him with all her feeling. It was a passionate kiss, she pushed him against the fence Kissing him.

Link kissed her back too.

_Oh... He's so..._

Zelda's mind was racing.


	6. From Talk to Terror

Zelda pulled away. Gazing into Link's blue eyes.

He looked at her, smiled, and spoke:

"I just... need to ingest this, give me some time alone."

Link walked away, and into the castle.

He ran through the halls, passing a confused Impa. Finally, he made it to his room, he shut the door, locked it, and sat on his bed.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

_I liked the kiss. I like her, so why doesn't my heart like this. Zelda is nice. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever met, yet something nags at me, like it isn't right. I don't have that passion for her like... NO! That would be wrong! I can't, but yet I dream of her. But it would never be...she...maybe the great fair-NO! I shouldn't even think about her. That would be sick!_

Link sat there, confused. He fell asleep in his thoughts.

* * *

Zelda sat in the library.

_That kiss... Ohhhh... those lips... that muscular body... those eyes..._

Zelda couldn't keep her mind off of Link.

_He's soooooo handsome... his hair... his..._

* * *

_Saria was in the lost woods..._

_In the sacred forest grove..._

_Link walked in..._

_He said nothing...  
Just grabbed her...  
Embraced her...  
Then...  
He kissed her...  
Passion burning in him...  
Saria felt a warm feeling...  
Saria fell back...  
He was on top of her...  
That warmth was now a burning feeling...  
She kissed him back as she started to tear his shirt off...  
She threw it to the side...  
She suddenly was..._

Saria suddenly shot up from her slumber.

Saria didn't know what that was but she wanted more.

She wanted Link.

* * *

The sun rose in Hyrule.

The birds were chirping happily.

All of Hyrule was bright.

But for Link, he didn't feel bright.

Link got up, put on his clothes, picked up his swords and shield, and made his way to the breakfast table.

He arrived in the breakfast room and had a seat.

There was just a plate of breakfast with a note:

_Link, _

_I am with Impa in the market. We will be back in a couple of hours.  
_

Link finished reading the note and quickly ate his breakfast.

He finished it and pulled out his ocarina, played the Minuet of the forest, and warped out of the castle.

* * *

Link appeared in the lost woods.

Saria was there again.

"Hey!" Saria shouted, pulling Link into a hug.

"Hi." Link said. He quickly broke the embrace and ran out into the maze.

Link couldn't stand to look at her. He couldn't, because it would bring him too much pain.

Link was in love, in love with someone who he shouldn't be.

_Saria_...

Her emerald hair, her...

_NO!_

_I will not!_

Saria was following Link, but his athletic body allowed him to run much faster than her. He ran into the village, Leapt off of the cliff, and landed in a roll at the bottom. He continued to run, and finally made it to the great Deku sprout's meadow.

Saria had lost Link when he jumped off the cliff, and gave up hope. She fell to her knee's, and began to cry. Tears were running down her cheeks.

--

Link ran to the Deku Sprout.

"Why hello, Link, I haven't seen you in a-"

"Deku sprout, please, I can't bear it anymore!" Link yelled, one lone tear in his eye.

"Ah... you mean your love for the forest sage?" The Deku sprout calmly asked.

"Yes! Please! I know it's wrong but it's too much! I just can't..."

"My boy, sit down for a moment."

Link did as the Deku sprout asked.

"Link, you haven't done anything wrong, it is only natural for a Hylian such as yourself to fall in love, but Kokiri never grow to that stage in life, but Saria is different, she had feelings for you ever since you left the forest. Since Saria is the forest sage, I can, if She agrees, enable her to leave the forest and grow. However, if in two weeks, you have not found the five sacred swords; Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and light, then Saria will grow at an extremely accelerated rate, and will die within three days. Now, if you will get Saria, I will discuss it with her."

Link quickly hopped up and ran faster than any normal Hylian boy his age.

--

Saria was curled up on the ground, next to the fence of the cliff, crying.

Link wailked up, but he couldn't bear to see her like this.

"S-Sa-Saria?" He asked as he dropped to his knees next to her. He tried not to let his voice break.

Saria got up onto her knee's and slapped Link across the face. Link just looked at her as she stormed off to her house.

Link was wounded inside.

He looked at his shoulder, the pain still was almost unbearable. Sat against the fence, wincing in pain as he took his shirt off and tore the bandage off of his shoulder, Link then howled in pain, and looked at the open wound.

There was one big, long, cut, that went all the way through his shoulder, and it rendered his left hand almost unusable.

Then there was a sudden movement in the bushes in the woods, and suddenly Stalfoes started pouring out of the wood log. Link acted on instinct and backflipped off of the cliff, landing on his feet, but then falling to his knees. The Stallfoes jumped off of the cliff, now charging to the village, but Link, in all his agony, stood up, drew his sword, and stood in front of the village.

If Link was going to die, he was gonna die fighting.

* * *

Saria sat on her bed, thinking about Link.

Suddenly, there was a noise, like a stampede.

"It must be the wild Wolfos again." She muttered to herself as she went outside to investigate.

But when she got out of the door, a stalfos sent a slice to her, and just before it hit Saria, the stalfos froze, falling to the ground, she saw Link behind it, pulling his sword out of the stalfos.

She just stared into his eyes deeply, his face looked like it did when he fought dark Link.

Determined.

Link had no tunic on, no undershirt, and his underpants wer ripped in the right leg.  
His face had a huge gash across his eye, covering one side of his face, and he had a stab into the stomach, the dagger still in his back.

"Get out of the forest!" he yelled as he sliced another stalfos. He ripped the dagger out of his gut and threw it to Saria.

Link stabbed another and handed Saria the ocarina she had made for him.

"Take this! And in case I die," He shot an arrow into another stalfos."I love you."


	7. Unthinkable

Saria just stared into Link's deep blue eyes.

"Get out of here!" He yelled.

Saria looked at him. He loved her. The thought sent Saria's head spinning.

"Saria, please, it's not safe here!"

Saria snapped back into reality.

"Okay. Just, be careful." Saria replied.

"Go! Hurry!" link yelled, slicing another stalfos.

Saria ran faster than she knew she could. She was running so fast she didn't notice the stalfos right in front of her. She hit the stalfos hard, falling back and hitting the ground. Saria's whole body throbbed, and the stalfos prepared to send the killing blow to Saria. Then, Link ran at a faster speed the she, and kicked the stalfos, the stalfos stumbled back, and then Link sliced it in half.

Link gave her his hand, and she took it, she got back up, and continued running. She looked back as Link, the only one she ever loved, was stabbed through the gut.

Intense pain shot through Link's entire body. The pain was almost unbearable. Link cried in pain. Warm, crimson blood ran down Link's tunic.

Saria screamed extremely loud. Link stumbled back, dropping his sword. The stalfos sent the finishing blow to link, right in the heart. Link dropped to the ground, blood poured out of his chest. He felt the cold blade run through him. Intense pain, worse than before, shot through his chest. Link gasped for his last breath, and the his deep blue eyes, that once held kindness, Strength, compassion, and courage, were covered, as Link's life drifted away. Saria ran towards Link, but was stopped midway by Mido.

"We need to get out of here!" Mido yelled, grabbing Saria's arm tightly.

"But Li-"

"He died a hero, now let's get out of here!"

Mido dragged, her out of the forest, protecting her with a small dagger. All the other kokiri ran out of their houses to the exit, but the stalfos were to quick, hundreds of them attacked the helpless children. They killed the shop owner, one of the twins, two of the know-it-all brothers, and six other Kokiri. The survivors ran fast out of the exit log, as the stalfos set the Great Deku Sprout to fire. The forest steadily gained flames, as the few survivors watched the forest entrance engulf in flames. They were in Hyrule field, sitting there, watching their only home go up in flames. Surnid ,the last know-it-all brother, wept for his family. Mido pounded at the ground. Saria lay on the ground clutching the ocarina.

Rena, the surviving twin, sat balled up against a fence, staring blankly at the ground, fiddling with her sister's hair tie.  
It was all she had left of her dear sister.

And then there was Draka, his arm around his best friend, Rena. He was stroking her shoulder length blond hair with one hand, and holding a bow with the other, whispering comforting words to her.

And Terra, the village healer, knelt beside another boy. She was using a piece of her tunic to wrap around the large gash he had on his leg.

Datic, the wounded boy, lay while Terra healed bandaged his wound, and wincing in pain as she did so.

The last of the Kokiri were miserable.

* * *


	8. A second chance

**Author's Note:  
Okay, just a couple of things I need to say.  
I would like to congradulate HUNG DEAD SCREAMING for being the first reviewer!(Late, I know. :P) Thanks, I like the encouragement! And please review! I would like to know if all these hours I spend at the computer writing this fic paid off! Also I have to apologize, for not updating in a while! And, of course this LONG A/N. I try to maintain censorship with the more romantic scenes, and apoligize for some of the choppier moments in the story. (Namely chapter 6, and the kiss with Zelda) **

**This chapter was a bit different from the rest, and I hope you like the new style of this story.  
Please review and tell me if you like the old or new.**

**Enjoy!**

Everything hurt.

He couldn't move any part of his body.

He was bloody and wounded, arrows and daggers, long swords and clubs, a boy no older than thirteen lay in a one foot deep fountain, though there was no source of water, the water was more pure than an infant's heart.

The boy, had a green tunic on, with white leggings and an undershirt under it, he had two brown gauntlets and boots, and a Kokiri hat.

of coarse, that was when he was wearing his normal attire, was not in the only warrior against thousands of stalfos, and was not supposed to be dead.

Right now, he was wearing just his leggings, the right leg ripped, and a gash the same size as the rip, one of his boots had a hole in the top cuff area, and his left legging wasn't even there at all, just covering below the waist.

He had the bottom part of the tunic on, which was held on by a belt that was about to rip and fall off, the metal of the buckle was scratched and battered, and torn, just like the leggings. The rest of the tunic was missing, revealing his well toned muscles, as he was very muscular for his age. His undershirt was gone too. He had one gauntlet on his left hand, and it had a huge tear it, which was suprising, as the material was unbreakable. He had a huge wound in his shoulder, where he had been stabbed by a dark copy of himself, a stab in the gut of the same size as the shoulder, if not bigger, he had and arrow that pierced from the front of his stomach to his back. He had lots more cuts and bruises everywhere, and he had a sword that was still in his heart. It pierced through his whole body, and he was stained with blood everywhere. He had a gash that went the length of his face across his left eye, his bottom lip was bleeding badly, and his hair had blood staining it.

And this was a boy.

Not a man.

If you were to look at his face, you would think that something had sucked all the youth right out of him.

This boy was a legend.

He was the hero of time.

Every girl wanted him.

Every boy wanted to be him.

His name was Link.

--

The sun was just rising, so it was still dark out.

The cool breeze of the morning chilled Saria.

She and the last surviving Kokiri lay in the middle of Hyrule field.

The birds began to chirp, and the darkness slowly began to turn to light.

She looked at her home. It had been burnt down by stalfos, but why their home? They never hurt anyone.  
Tears began stream down her face, but not just because her home was gone, it was _Link_.

He was killed trying to save the Kokiri. Saria tried to stop herself, but she had fallen in love with him.

The problem was that Saria was a kokiri.

Link was Hylian.

She would never die.

He did.

He would have grown old.

She wouldn't.

It would be normal for him to fall in love.

It wouldn't for Saria.

* * *

Link finally got the strength to open is eyes. He ached, bled, and hurt everywhere.

"Ah! You're awake!" A voice said. link didn't know who it was, so he tried to move his head, and ended up yelling in pain.

"Don't worry. It's the great fairy of love." The voice said, and Link saw the her move into his view.

"A-am-am I-I de-dead?" he managed to croak.

"No, my child, you are perfectly alive. Now, I have consulted with the goddesses and they have given me permision to give you a second chance. In other words, bring you back to life. Hold still, and I will heal you."

The great fairy held her hands up and golden beams shone down, and the crack in Link's gauntlet glowed a bright gold.

The sword in Link's chest dissapeared, and the the fairy spoke again.

"Now, I don't have time to heal those wounds, but I bestow upon you a gift, recieve, the celian sword and shield!"

Then, a silver sword appeared, and so did a silver shield. The sword had a blue hilt, and looked like the guilded sword.

The shield was a mirror shield, except with blue rims.

Then the fairy created a portal and sent Link in, as he left, he saw a dark figure appear, and stabbed the fairy in the back.

* * *

Link woke up on the ground.

He was in the kokiri forest.

The sight shocked him.

The forest lay as a flat field with ashes and small flames everywhere.

He slowely sat up, screaming in pain every inch of it.

He the got up on his feet, and saw his item bag still on his belt.

He used his right arm and pulled the goron tunic out, as the heat was intense.

He tried to put it on, but couldn't. The pain was too much. He looked down and ripped the arrow out of his stomach. Warm, wet blood came around the wound. He then began to slowly limp to the exit, moaning in pain with every step.

* * *

It was afternoon, and all of the Kokiri were hungry. Except for Saria. She didn't want to eat. She didn't see any reason to eat, now the Link was dead. She looked at the entrance to the forest and frowned. She just stared at it for a while. Then, a figure limped out of it. From the distance, it just looked like a man, and Saria couldn't make out any of his features, except he wasn't wearing an shirt.

Saria's heart began to pound.

Maybe it was-No. It couldn't be.

* * *

Link limped in hyrule field, not sure of where to go.

He reached into his bag, and found the ocarina.

He pulled it out, but to his dismay, it had shattered. He just kept limping towards the castle.

Then, he saw a small campsite. He decided to try to get help there.

* * *

The man limped closer to the Kokiri.

When he got close enough, Saria saw he had blond hair, and had a sword and shield on his back.

He got closer, and Saria looked. He had a very torn up Kokiri hat on.

That was a good enough sign to her.

She hopped up and ran towards the figure. She ran as fast as she could, and the figure saw her running.  
At first, he drew his sword, then sheathed it quickly when he saw who it was.

Saria ran too fast, and ran into Link, causing them to tumble down.

Link cried in pain while Saria just giggled.

"You're alive!" She yelled, jumping on top of him and embracing him tightly.

"Y-ye-ah..."

Link replied, as he passed out.


	9. close call

**Author's note:**

Ok, I am going to say a few things this chapter:  
First, I was just reviewed be "XT-421" who is one of my idols on this website. If you want a really good Link x Saria fic, go on down to his fic titled; "The Curse Of Immortality", It's one of the best I've read. Now, I wasn't planning on updating now(I thought the fic was going downhill) But now, because of the uplifting words of XT, I am going to TRY to update daily! I have some writer's block right now, so this Chappy may not be that great. Also I want to warn that there is a slight higher rating for this chapter, not M, I mean If you're a teen than you can handle this level of maturity, it just has a bit of, well, sexual reference, If you've read XT's story's, It's kind of like that.

**Enjoy!**

Link awoke to the sound of cricket's chirping.

He lay on the ground, Saria was lying across his chest.

He liked the closeness.

He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

"Impa, where could he be?"

Zelda was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sure he's fine, Zelda." The Shiekah replied.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

It was early morning.

Link awoke, and saw there was no Saria on top of him.

"S-sar...?" He managed to croak.

"Link!" Saria cried.

She rushed over and bent down next to him.

"I ne-need th- ocar-" Link abruptly stopped and groaned in pain.

"You need the Ocarina?" Link nodded, wincing in pain.

Saria quickly found her Ocarina and gave it to him.

He lifted the instrument to his lips and played a soft melody. he continued to play until a beautiful brown horse trotted up to Link and Saria.

Epona whinied affectionately at Link.

Link slowly stood up, wincing and groaning in pain.

"Wher- are th- the oth- ers?" Link asked slowly.

"Hey guys, Link's up!" Saria yelled.

Suddenly a small group of children ran towards Link, who was leaning on Epona for support.

"LINK!" Terra cried. She had always had a terrible crush on Link.

Draka walked up and shook Link's hand saying:

"Thanks. If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead."

Link nodded in response.

Rena just mumbled something from a distance and stared at the hair tie blankly.

Surnid shook Link's hand and plopped on her knees in tears.

Mido simply said;

"Big deal."

Link grinned at this and slowly mounted Epona painfully. He gestured for the other children to follow. The children followed, and Terra and Surnid laid Datic on Epona. He then yelled: "Ya!", and they galloped towards the castle

* * *

The castle guards nodded at Link as he passed. He stopped in castle town and put Epona in the stables, then continued to the castle. at the gates, Zelda ran up and tackled Link laughing. Saria had a sudden thought: _Uh-oh. Who is she? I don't stand a chance against her. _

Link cried in pain. Zelda looked at the bloody, bruised boy before her. She hopped up.

"Oh! Link, I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"It's o-okay."

Zelda looked at the Kokiri children and gasped.

"Who are they?" She asked, rather rudely.

"Th-the K-ko-kiri Fo-forest Was- attacked by stalfos." He managed to croak

Zelda quickly led them to the guest quarters, then walked with Link down the hall.

"What happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

"I- ne-ed to use the bath, re-relax a bit, th-then I'll tell y-you." He said.

"Okay, I'll be in my room." She kissed him on the cheek then hurried off.

Link sighed and went to the king's bathroom. Ever since link saved Hyrule he had let Link use his bathroom.

The bathroom had a giant tub in the middle, about four feet deep, and and about the size of four kokiri huts. Link looked around to make sure no one was looking and slipped off his pants. He turned on on the water spout,(Yes, they have plumbing in this fic) the tub filled with warm water and bubbles, and Link slipped in. the water stung on all his wounds, but felt good at the same time. He let his sink under for a moment, then resurfaced. Then, he heard the water move somewhere else in the bath. He looked around and  
passed the noise off as a wave that carried to the side of the tub. He heard it again.

"Nice, isn't it." A voice said.

Link spun around. It was Zelda. SHe was about 3 feet from him in the water **unclothed**. (This is NOT leading to a lemon, or anything sick like that.)

Link's heart sped up, his mind went racing.

"Zel-How...?"

"Shhh..."

Zelda slowly started to walk towards Link, and he backed away at the same pace. Soon he had hit the wall. Zelda eased towards him. Dishonorable temptations swept into Link's mind. he quickly tried to find something to hide his certain area. Zelda was a foot away from him. He found a piece of soap floating and placed in in the area in between his legs. She moved closer, and now inches from him.

Link found sudden strength in his voice.

"Zelda! No! I wo-" Zelda rushed forward and pressed her lips against his. A tingling sensation went through Link's body. She pressed harder and he sent pressure back. Electricity sparked in the kiss. Zelda pressed her body against his. Link's heart beat sped up even more. she reached for the piece of soap. Her hand barely touched it when Link pushed her back, though his body desperately wanted to continued.

"Zelda, please, I cant." He moaned.

"I...I...I'm sorry!" She quickly climbed out of the tub, Link shielded his eyes as she did. She ran out in a towel. link just sighed and climbed out himself.

**Okay, this was a sort of, _romantic_ chapter, If you couldn't handle THAT level of maturity, then don't read. I have to admit that was a LITTLE intense, but not to much for a teen.**

More update soon...


	10. Defeat

**Okay, you'll see why last chapter was needed.**

**Enjoy!**

Link's heart rate slowly returned to normal. He climbed out of the tub, put a towel around him covering from his thigh to his ankles. He limped out of the bathroom and made his way to his room.

Link let the towel drop, and put on his usual attire.

He felt lightheaded. He tried to stay awake, but he wanted so badly to go to sleep...

* * *

"He's been out for 3 days! When is he going to wake up?!"

"Zelda, he's fine. His pulse is normal."

"But what if he's not?"

Link opened his eyes.

There stood Impa, Saria, and Zelda next to the bed.

"Saria..." He moaned.

Saria looked up.

"Link! You're awake!" She exclaimed.

Zelda was afraid to look Link in the eyes. She just left his room.

Then, a loud crashing noise could be heard.

"What was that?" Saria asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Stay here Saria. Impa, make sure she stays safe." Link said as he got up and strapped on his sword and shield.

"Will do."

"Link, you're injured! Don't go!" Saria cried as Link left the room.

"He'll be fine." Impa said soothingly. **(AN: That's about all Impa ever says! XD)**

* * *

Link ran through corridors, ignoring the sharp pain in his whole body. He skidded to a halt when he saw the source of the noise.

Dark Link.

He was standing in the middle of the hall in front of an uncouncious Zelda.

Link was trying to catch his breath when he struck.

He sent an uppercut at Link, it hit the bottom of his jaw directly.

Link stumbled back and drew his sword.

Dark Link mirrored his movements and sliced.

Link blocked, but Dark Link sent more force into the slice and sent Link's sword flying behind him. then, taking the chance of Link turning his head towards the flying guilded sword, stabbed Link in the stomach. Link only groaned before collapsing to the floor. Dark Link picked up Zelda and slung her of his shoulder. He then ran down the hall. Link got up and ran as fast as he could after him. Link was tailing Dark Link. _Snap._ Link flipped over and did a somersault, then landed on his stomach.

"Good bye, Link." Dark Link said mockingly and disappeared in a whiff of smoke.

**Ooh, that's NOT good! What's next? Find out next chapter!**


	11. Reflections

**I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, my life has gone crazy! Well, here is chapter 11!**

Pain shot through Link's leg.

Link pulled the sword out of his stomach.

Crimson blood dripped from the blade.

He tried to move, but he was so tired...

Dreams and thoughts flowed through his mind.

_Why can't I defeat him?_

_How is he alive?_

Where is he taking Zelda?

Link walked into a strange, misty room, with water coming to his ankles. He walked towards the building on the other side.

_Then, a dark image formed, and mirrored the seventeen year old hero._

Link drew his master sword and readied his shield.

So did the dark copy.

Link attacked.

So did the copy.

The swords clashed.

Link leaped back.

So did the copy.

This continued for hours.

The duel never ended.

Wherever Link moved, his copy moved.

However Link attacked, the copy did the same.

Link's hand glowed with the triforce.

He unleashed a barrage of swift and powerful attacks.

The copy could do no such thing, as he had not a triforce.

The dark being was being ripped apart by the force of the sword.

Finally, the fragments of the copy disappeared in black smoke.

Link continued on his way to the building, praying that there was only one of the terrible dark beast,

He reached the door.

He looked back into the water, and saw in his reflection;

Dark Link...

**Well, there's a new chapter.**

If you review, then I will update faster!  
So, when I get a new review, I will update the same day!  
How awesome is that!?  
So; REVIEW!


	12. The transformation

**Thank you all who have reviewed and put me on story alert!**

**Enjoy!**

Link pulled the sword out of his stomach.

He tried to rise, but he couldn't move his left leg.

"Ugh... It's broken..." Link groaned.

He tried again, careful not to put pressure on his leg, which had a sharp pain in it.

He slowly limped back to his room, leaning on the wall for support. **(Poor link, he just keeps getting injured XD)**

When he arrived he was hardly any better off.

Saria was sprawled on his bed screaming. Impa was trying to calm her down.

"Impa!," The sheikah spun around quickly, "What the goddesses is going on!?" Link yelled over Saria's screaming.

"If I am correct, she is a kokiri! So she is beginning the transformation into a stalchild!"

Hearing the words was like being stabbed by a thousand icy knives.

"No..."

Link ushered for Impa to come out into the corridor.

Impa did as she was told and came out into the hall and closed the door.

Saria's screams were muffled.

"Is there an anitidote?" Link asked hopefully.

"No, I am afraid not."

Link frowned.

"How long does she have?" He asked.

"24 hours."

**Man, Link's life really sucks right now.**

Please review!


	13. The antidote

**2 chappys in one day!  
You should give me a hug.**

Link's face lost all it's color.

"No..."

"But, there is one cure."

"WHAT?!"

"It will be very difficult."

"You will need to go seven years in the future, and go to a place called the crystal palace. There you will find the fountain of healing. You must get a bottle of the water in the fountain, bring it back to the present, and have her drink it."

"That sounds easy enough."

"The problem is, once she transforms, even with the antidote, she will never turn back."

"So, I only have 24 hours in the future?"

"Correct."

"Then I have no time to lose."

"I can use shadow magic to enchant this rupee. It will keep track of how much longer you have."

Impa Handed him the rupee.

"Hurry!"

Link spent the next hour preparing to go.

Impa healed his leg.

He went to the Temple of time, played the song of time, and went through the doors.

Link approched the master sword.

He grabbed the hilt and pulled up.

The familiar blue light circled him, and he was frozen in time.


	14. The ruins

**So, here comes the main plotline!  
And, if you're wondering, the quest for the swords mentioned in chapter six HAVE NOT BEEN FORGOTTEN.**

**Enjoy!**

The light faded.

Link looked at his older body.

Link walked out of the temple.

Castle town was dark and dreary, in fact, it was in ruins.

The sky was black, the only thing that lit the ruins was a strange black sun, giving the ruins a strange, dim light.

Link walked further into the town, his master sword ready. There was a noise, like a shuffle on a pile of rocks. Link spun around and saw about 7 redeads. He charged. Midway to the crowd of redeads, they screamed. Link was frozen. He tried to move but he couldn't. They began to suck the energy out of him.

He felt weaker.

He moveed his hand to his item bag. he grabbed into it, anything could help. He pulled the item out.

It was the fierce deity mask.

Link quickly tossed the mask onto his face.

He felt he strange energy surround him.

His body flashed a brilliant white light, and the redeads were blown back.

He was the fierce deity.

He took his double helix shaped sword and sliced the redeads.

Soon all the zombies fell, and Link continued on his way.

**Ok, just a little action chappy.  
thanks to all who review, and remember,  
The more you review, the quicker I'll come out with another chapter!**


	15. The Mystery

**Hey everyone!**

**I am SO sorry for the lack of updates, I just got the Sims 2, Star Wars battlefront II, AND had to get ready for school!(First year of middle school...)**

**But I'm back!**

_Her eyes slowly opened._

_It was so dark._

_She needed light._

_There was none._

_She had been there for so long..._

_She heard laughing, cackling._

_Cackling at her._

_It was wet and cold in her cell._

_She wanted to get up but the chains wouldn't let her._

_She wanted to eat but the chains wouldn't let her._

_She wanted to scream but the tape wouldn't let her._

_Zelda wanted light, but the dark man wouldn't give it._

* * *

Link walked into Hyrule field. It wasn't the lush, green field from his childhood though, It was just a plain of dirt and rubble.

He glanced at the ruins of Lon Lon Ranch, where his friend malon lived.

The demolished ruins caused him to worry about Malon, but as he had learned as a hero; You must put others before yourself.

Link had to find out what happened to the great land of Hyrule, and he was going to start in kakariko **(Forgive me if I spelled it wrong.)**

--

The skull creature wandered the fields, though it was not night, it sensed something was going on. something was going to change...** (I wonder who that is...)  
**Like an old friend was on his way, to save it from this form.  
The creature had a name, but had not been called by it in a long time, seven years, in fact.

It started the day the Kokiri forest was attacked by stalfos.

--

Link saw a stalchild walking in the field. In all his travels, Link had never seen a stalchild waking around in the daylight.

He ignored it, and continued on his way to Kakariko, though he had a hunch he knew who it was.

--

**Well, How was it? That was the first chapter I wrote without writers block.  
I think it was pretty good, now get those Reviews comin', and I'll be out with another in no time!  
**


	16. The changes

**OK,**

**This is just another chappy, just REVIEW!!**

Link Entered kakariko Village.

It was like a desert.

The buildings were made of metal.

He saw a shop that said "Barnes Bombs", and another that said "Malo Mart". **(Twilight Princess Reference)**

He saw a strange, round building, and entered out of curiosity.

When he entered, he saw a strange man in a robe **(Renado, Again TP Reference, I Highly suggest reading about Twilight Princess on Wikipedia before proceding with this chapter.)**

The man noticed Link and walked over to him.

"Hello, young warrior. how may I help you? I am Renado, Shaman of This humble village."

"Nice to meet you Renado, If you are a shaman, then I need you're help."

"Well, come sit down, and we will talk." Renado gestured to a small table, with two chairs.

Link followed Renado and they sat down.

"Now whet do you need, my friend?"

"Well, my name is Link, I-"

"You mean to say that you are, the Hero of Time?"

"Well, yes. You see, I came here for a personal reason, and, since I am the Hero Of Time, I must know what happened in the last seven years."

"Ah, so that is why you must know, you traveled to this time with the sword that is on your back?"

"Yes."

"Well then let me tell you."

**That's it for now,**

That chapter was loaded with TP content, so forgive me if you haven't played it.  
Lets get those Reviews Rolling!


	17. Explanation

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

**I'm in my first year of middle school,I Just started a job, and my social life has gone insane, I've barely found time to do my homework!  
**

**Now, onto other things,  
Last chapter was crawling with Twilight Princess, heck, it even had The TP version of kakariko!  
I will explain why in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Link listened intently to the story.

"Without you in here to protect Hyrule, Things fell apart. The fact is, When you traveled through time, the world wasn't in need, so the goddesses punished Hyrule with a massive earthquake. The Kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed, Zelda was gone and her father killed. The people of Hyrule had no one to lead them, they tried to survive, but they were killed off by by the wild beasts. The magical earthquake warped a timeline, so the people of a very distant future Hyrule one hundred years ago, were sent to this past. We tried to survive, but then a dark man, in the exact shape of you, took over. His dark power overpowered our strongest warriors. So, my friend, you are the only Hylian left, and you must fix this problem. If not, Dark Link will destroy the goddeses, and we will have no hope of survival, and his dark reaghn will last forever."

Link's jaw dropped.

This was heavy.

Realy heavy.


	18. The Search

**Hey my peeps!**

**Now, I'm wondering why nobody has reviewed, I squeezed time in to write a new chapter, so come on! I'm a busy person, and I'm not trying to be pushy or a brat, but I think I should get a little more appreciasion for my work, even if it sucks, review and say it sucked, I need constructive critisizime (excuse my bad spelling, im typing very fast.) or some support, so I won't write the next chapter until I have five reviews.**

**Well, here goes, (I've got a long one for ya!)**

Link glanced at the enchanted rupee.

20:51 left.

He had wasted three hours at Renado's house.

Who could he talk to with any wisdom, who might know how to fix this mess.

After a long time of thinking, it hit him.

The Great Deku Tree.

But he was burned down.

He had to check. he pulled out his Ocarina, and called Epona.

After a few minutes, The brown mare ran up to him faithfully.

Link mounted Epona and they darted off the ruins of the Kokiri Forest.

There wasn't anything exciting on his journey to the forest.

Just bare dirt.

After 15 minutes of riding, he made it to the forest.

20:24

He dismounted Epona and headed into the forest.

It was exectly the way he had left it, a rotting pile of Ash.

He turned around to leave, but a dark mist covered the hollow log.

Link knew what this meant.

A dark copy of the hero formed out of the mist.

Link charged at the doppleganger, but he had grown even more powerful.

He Sliced at Link's gut, but He rolled out of the way, stopping his speed completely.

The dark figure spun at the hero, but He jumped out of the way.

The engaged In a sword duel, blocking each other's blows with thier swords.

Finnaly the dark man gained his victory, in the form of a stab to the leg.

I pierced link's skin, and splintered his leg, and exited the way it came.

Link screamed in pain, but the fire in him was not extinguished.

Link swung his sword at the dark man with rage and fire in his eyes.

The Triforce of courage shining brightly on the back of his hand.

As the master sword pierced the dark man's chest.

He merely chuckled and said:

"You cannot defeat me, even with that sword in my chest."

Link Pulled the sword back as rage grew in his eyes.

He swung and he sliced and stabbed into the man.

But it did nothing to the vile copy, and he smiled that terrible smile, then:

He was gone, leaving a sweaty and injured link to nurse his wounds, before he lost councience.


	19. Time is of the essence

**Hey guys!**

**Well, I just got my fifth review, so here's the next chappy...  
**

"Link..." Called the voice.

"Link?"

"WAKE UP!" The voice screamed.

Link's eyes opened to a sliver. All he could see was a white sky. The light blinded him, and he shut his eyes again. He spoke;

"Where am I?" He managed to choke out.

"The kokiri forest." The voice said.

He tried to open his eyes again, and succeeded this time. A giant tree loomed over him.

"Deku tree?"

"Yes, my boy, I am the Great Deku tree." The giant tree replied.

So many questions zoomed through Link's head. Then he remembered.

Link shot up from the laying position, and searched frantically for his rupee. He found it and glanced at it. 2:14. Link was shocked.

"How long was I out?"

"All day."

Link hopped up.

"Do you know where the crystal palace is?"

"Yes, it is hidden in castle town. There will be a door that you could never open during your travels, go through that door, there be a cellar door, go through that, and you will be in the crystal palace."

"Thank you, great Deku tree." Link said.

And he was off.


	20. Determination

Link's mind was racing.

'I have to fix this time line.' He thought.

'But Saria...'

He knew what had to be done, but couldn't accept it.

Others before yourself.

But whenever he was around Saria, he just felt... different, happy.

After all he had seen, he was almost never genuinely happy anymore, except around her.

'Why me?' Link asked the goddesses.

Link walked through Hyrule field, completely lost. He had no idea what to do, and to top it all off, he was having a mental war with himself.

"Where are you?!?" Link screamed at the sky. He was really screaming at dark link. He had to fix this timeline, or else the entire Hylian race would be destroyed.

Suddenly, A dark form appeared.

Dark Link.

**(Okay, pause... Let's get things strait... And I didn't explain this before. When that earthquake occurred, It warped the past:present: (Adult Link) And Future: (Twilight Princess)**

**Into one era. So, the Twilight princess era was brought into the Ocarina Of Time Era. But The Kid Link Era is still happening simultaneously.)**

"You bastard!" Link barked.

"Testy, are we?" Dark link teased.

"Whatever..." Link said angrily.

Link attacked with all his might. He wouldn't let Dark Link beat him this time.

Link stabbed at the dark man, but he blocked with ease. Dark Link countered with a lightning quick slash across the chest. Link leaped back, His tunic ripped and chest bleeding, but he shook off the pain and struck again. This time the thrust pierced Dark Link's stomach. Dark Link cried in pain, black mist emanating from the wound.

"No more mister nice guy!" Dark Link growled.

He dropped the dark copy of the blade of evil's bane, and a dark orb began to grow larger in his hand. Dark Link sent a huge beam of dark energy at link. It came to fast and he could not dodge. Link was blow back, a searing pain ripping through his very essence. His whole life flashed before him. All the people he'd killed. Lives he'd ended. Pain he'd caused. Especially Saria. She was going to die. He'd let his best friend down. As Link landed skidding against the hard dirt, He was losing consciousness, but he didn't.

He held on to one though: "If I die, Saria will die". The Triforce shone brightly on his hand. The light piercing dark Link. Link rose, determined to kill the evil entity in front of him. 'For Saria' He though. He charged forward, the many wounds on his body disappearing. The Celion sword and shield appeared in his hands, He leaped in the air, coming down with a strike so quick The Dark Man could not counter. The Dark man screamed in agony, and disappeared.

Link smiled.

He collapsed; The Triforce taking its toll.

His last though was:

'I love Saria...'


	21. Last Chance

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had a huge math test, and had the flu for about three weeks.**

**Here's the next chappy though!**

His bloodshot eyes darted open.

Tears and blood stained his tunic.

'What happened?'

It all came back to him.

"The rupee!" Link yelled as his eyes darted around the floor of hyrule field.

Nothing.

His mind raced.

'Is it too late?' 'Is there still time?'

He didn't know, and he screamed into the night.

'His head ached, his mind raced. He shot to his feet, his mind in total distress, but he wasn't about to give up just yet. Then it hit him;

'I didn't leave at night. It's been too long, it's over.'

He dropped to his knees, not bothering to hold back his tears. Blood dripped from his wounds, his lungs begged for air. All he had been through had caught up with him. The only thing he lived for was gone. Hyrule was in ruins, and, Dark Link was going to destroy the world.

His moral was destroyed, and with it, his will to live. Saria gone, Zelda captured, and all of hyrule destroyed, and soon the world.

Link couldn't take it anymore, he was so selfish that he destroyed Hyrule, and he didn't even come out with anything.

Just then, something gently nudged his back.

He turned around.

A stalchild.

"Saria..."


	22. Questions

**Okay guys, I have to say I'm astonished at how much support i've received. It's incredible. It's been almost a year since I started this story, and it was barely noticed, and now, I feel like it is truly appreciated. Thank you for all your support, and for everyone who read, reviewed, and boosted my self esteem incredibly.**

**Anyways, I have a long one for you (My treat)**

"Saria?" The hero asked.

The creature nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

It didn't answer.

Link stood up.

"Well, go on, friend." He said as he ushered it away.

The stalchild ran away.

Link sighed heavily.

He still had to fix this mess, even though he had no idea how.

So, he slowly walked back to Renado's house.

–**The Sacred Realm -**

"Master, I have returned."

"Excellent. All is going according to plan?" Came the reply.

"Yes, master.." The dark boy confirmed.

"Go check on our _prisoner._" The master commanded.

"Which one?"

**(Whenever I do this "====" I want you to imagine a buildup of creepy music, then a "boom", kinda like in lost.)**

**-Renado's House-**

Rain poured hard on The little hut.

Thunder

Renado was meditating, when a sudden knock on his door interrupted him.

He slowly rose and walked to the door. He opened it to find Link standing, soaking wet.

"Ah, Link. Come in." Renado welcomed.

"Thank you, Renado." Link replied gratefully as he hurried inside the shelter of the hut.

"Renado, do you have any idea where princess Zelda is?"

"Why, yes. I do."

**--The Sacred Realm--**

Dark Link opened the cell door. There sat two malnourished, dirty figures. Dark Link pulled one to their feet.

"It's time." He said simply.

Dark Link closed the door.

He pulled the figure into the light of his master's throne.

Dark Link pushed the prisoner to their knees in front of the master.

"You have been Instructed on the plan, yes?" The master asked.

The prisoner nodded.

"Good, then let's begin, shall we?"

"So, Saria, what do you know about Link?" The master asked.


	23. All in a day's work

**-Renado's House-**

"What?" Link asked, surprised.

"I believe she is in the sacred realm." Renado stated simply.

"In the temple of time?" Link asked.

"Yes, but once ganondorf was sealed, the sages created 5 swords to open the door to the sacred realm." Renado replied.

Link looked puzzled.

"Where do I find them at?"

"I do not know, but I might suggest the temples scattered across Hyrule."

"Thank you Renado. I must get going." Link said as he walked towards the door.

Suddenly, a scream filled the dark night.

Link charged out of the front door, looking for the source of the scream.

His eyes grazed the small village. His eyes spotted a group of what looked like bandits crowding around something.

He knew what that meant. He drew his sword and proceeded to the group.

"Well little missy, it looks like we're gonna be having some fun tonight!" Laughed what looked like the leader.

He was huge. A long with the rest of the group. All about 7 feet tall, the were a foot taller than Link and a lot more muscular.

"You'll be having no such thing." Link stated firmly.

The leader turned around.

"Well it looks like someone is trying to play hero! Let's teach him a lesson!" He barked.

"Whatever." Link said calmly.

Then he leaped in the air.

He knew he'd have to win this fight by speed and not force. He flipped through the air landing in the middle of the bandits.

'There are seven of them.' He calculated.

So he stabbed at one with the master sword.

The bandit grabbed the blade, easily pulling it out of Link's hand and tossing it aside.

The one that disarmed him pulled out a dagger and sliced at Link.

He backflipped out of the way, as he landed he was grabbed by the collar of his tunic by another bandit. Link gazed around the circle. A very pretty woman around the age of 19 lay in the middle, looking terrified.

Rain beat down hard on link as he hung by his collar.

"Well, well, well. How pathetic." The leader mocked.

The leader kneed Link in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

The leader continued to kick and beat Link until he was on all fours, with blood poring from his mouth.

The girl screamed as she watched this noble man be beaten to a pulp.

"Now, beg, and I'll let you go."

"N-Never." Link choked through heavy breathes.

The leader picked Link up by the stomach, and began to squeeze.

"Beg!" The leader yelled as his allies cheered.

"No!" Link rasped.

_Snap!_

A rib split as the man squeezed harder.

"Whenever you wanna beg, I'll let go."

"In your dreams!" Link coughed.

_Snap_

_Crack_

Two more ribs broke as the bandit squeezed harder.

Immense pain shot through Link's torso.

The leader finally gave up and tossed Link to the ground, and kicked him in the stomach.

He drew a longsword.

"One more chance, kid." panted the leader.

The girl continued to shriek as she watched this man die.

"I guess not. Well, any last words?" The man asked.

"Y-Yeah...Deku nuts." Link coughed.

"Wha-" The leader was cut off as Link threw a cluster of nuts at the ground, stunning the leader.

Link rolled over, and hopped up to his feet, hoisting the girl on his shoulder and beginning to run.

His ribs punctured his skin, spawning blood all over his tunic, but he didn't care.

All he was worried about was saving this girl, then he'd worry about the unbearable pain in his stomach.

The other six bandits began to run after Link, drawing their swords.

"Uh-Oh!" the girl cried.

"We'll be fine." Link stated simply. He was running strait into hyrule field, perfect.

Once he was in hyrule field he leaped into the zora river, wondering where it lead...


	24. You don't even want to know

**Okay guys, sorry no authors note last time. My bad.**

**Anyway, I know I've already said this, but thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. I just have this warm fuzzy feeling inside :D **

**Oh, and just to let you guys know, I'm a boy, so If you thought I was a girl, shame on you. Lol :D**

**-Zora River- (Link's POV)**

Link slowly opened his eyes. He lay in a small cave, soaking wet, and and an immense pain in his ribs making itself clear.

"Hello?" He choked.

"Oh, you're awake!" A voice exclaimed.

"Saria?" He asked hopefully.

"Saria? I don't know any Saria, I'm Jade. It's nice to meet you after you saved me from those bandits."

It all came back to Link.

"How did you get away?" He asked.

"They didn't see us in the river and we just drifted into the place outside. It's all snowy out there, by the way."

"How long was I out?" He asked. Now he was just asking questions so that he could focus on something other than his bloody torso.

"I think we were here around 3 hours." She said.

"Thanks." Link said suddenly.

"What? I should be thanking you. You were amazing out there!" She practically yelled.

Link was glad it was dark, because he blushed bright red.

_What are you doing!? You still love Saria, remember?_ His brain screamed.

"I know, but once we his land, you could have left me. Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Well I guess we're even then." She joked.

"Yeah I guess." Link managed to muster a smile.

"We should probably get you to a doctor, those wounds look pretty bad." She said, gently rubbing her hand across his stomach.

The rub soothed the pain, but not for long.

"Yeah, is there a doctor in kakariko?" He asked.

"No..." She admitted.

"Well everybody else is dead, so what now?" Link asked.

"Renado!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go." Link said.

He slowly rose to his feet, unbearable pain searing through his whole body.

"Come on." He choked, blood dripping from his mouth.

They slowly walked to kakariko, and to Renado's House.

Link knocked on the door.

Renado opened the door.

"Ah, I've been expecting you."

**Renado's house (Jade's POV)**

"What?" link asked as blood started the flow steadily from his lip.

_How does he bear that pain?_

"I heard your fight last night." Renado explained.

"Oh."

"You might want to wait outside, Jade, this might get ugly." Warned Renado.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." She said.

**-The Sacred Realm-**

"Thank you Saria. Now, for phase two. Saria, I have instructed you, now go do your part." Ordered the master.

"Yes sir..." Saria said weakly.

"Oh, and Saria?"

"Yes?"

"Don't come out of hiding until I tell you."

"Yes, Master."

**-Renado's House- (Jade's POV)**

Two hours passed since Link had entered Renado's house, and she had heard lots of screaming.

Finally, Link exited the small hut.

Jade felt her heart skip a beat. She had only known him a day, and she was already head over heels in love with him.

"Link?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked blankly.

"What happened in there?"

"Nothing."

"No, something happened in there."

"You don't even want to know, Jade."


	25. Living Arangements

**-Renado's House- (Jade's POV)**

"Well, shouldn't you be getting home?" Link asked.

"No, the bandits set fire to the inside." Jade replied sadly.

"Oh. Well, I would invite you to stay with me, but I don't really have a house."

"What? Are you homeless?" Jade asked worriedly.

"Technically yes. But usually I stay at one of my friend's houses." Link explained.

"Oh, well where will you stay now?" Jade asked.

Link's handsome features looked puzzled for a moment, before he said;

"Is there an Inn here?"

"Yeah, the crooked pot Inn. But it's 50 Rupees a night." She said.

"I can afford that easy. You need somewhere to stay too, right?"

"Yes. I'd love to stay at the Inn!" She blurted out.

Link looked surprised.

"Okay then..." Link muttered.

"So I'll go get us checked in, get you the key, and then I'll be back tonight." Link explained.

"Okay, wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"I have some _business _to take care of." He said

"Oh..." She looked disappointed.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute..." Link hurried off the the Inn.

**-Crooked Pot Inn- (Link's POV)**

Link was utterly confused.

He really was growing to dislike Jade, but there was something about her...

Saria was dead. But she was a kid in the first place. No hope there.

And Zelda, was who he needed to get to and rescue, and he still didn't know how he felt about her..

As Link was deep in his thoughts, he ran into someone.

Link was knocked back, as was the other woman.

She wore a hooded cloak, which shadowed her face.

"Sorry!" Link exclaimed as he hopped up and extended his hand to the woman.

She quickly got up on her own, trying to quickly trying to walk off when she tripped, causing her hood to fall back, revealing bright emerald hair.

Link couldn't believe it...

"Saria?"


	26. Don't expect much

**Authors Note:**

**I am so sorry that it took so long for an update! :( I had BAD writers block but now should be doin fine, hey, maybe I can get back into the update daily groove!**

**Anyway, I hope u like the chapter!**

The girl's face lit up.

"Link?!" Saria leaped up and hugged him.

Saria was about a head shorter than him now, she had somehow grown to an adult.

Link smiled.

"You got bigger." He announced.

"Yeah..." Saria's view drifted to behind Link.

Link looked behind himself to see Jade running up to them.

"Get into that alley way, hurry!" Link wispered.

"We'll talk later."

"Okay..."

"Go!" Link ordered.

Saria sneaked into the cover of some crates in the alley.

"Link, who were you talking to?" Jade asked.

"Nobody!" He said quickly.

"Um, okay. I figured we could go into the inn together. 'That okay?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah... You go in I'll be there in a second, okay?"

"Sure!" She said as she skipped into the Inn.

Link sighed deeply.

"Who was that?" Saria asked as she crept out of the crates.

"It's a long story. Listen, just come with me and I'll introduce you to her. Do you need somewhere to stay?" He asked.

"Well, I do, actually. Thanks." She said as she smiled warmly.

"Okay, lets go." Link said as they walked into the Inn.

**Inside the Inn (Link's POV)**

They opened the doors of the crooked pot Inn.

Inside, they were greeted by a shrill "May I help you" from a wrinkled old woman around in her nineties at least.

"Yeah. I need a room with three beds."

"No can do, young man, only two people per room." The old lady said sternly.

Link pulled out his money bag and slung out five hundred rupees.

"Are you sure?" He asked seductivly.

"You can share a bed with someone else." she said as she handed the key to him.

"Thank you."

"Hey, ma'am? Did you see a girl with long black hair?" He asked.

"Yes, she is in the kitchen, buying some food." They wrinkled lady said distractedly while counting her rupees.

"Okay, let's go" He said to Saria.

**Okay, I know, boring, nothing happens. But listen, I haven't done a chapter in a while. I want you to tell me if I did good, bad, or terrible. And I didn't want to make a really long crappy chapter, because then, it might suck. I'm trying to get back into my groove, so please be patient.**


	27. Fight Night

Link swung the oiled door open and walked inside. The kitchen was old and shabby, and smelled of grease and rotten meat.  
"I can't believe she's going to buy food from here…" Saria complained.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'll eat anything right now. Anyway, we need to find Jade."  
Saria was about to say something but Link strode off, elbowing his way through the crowded kitchen. With a sigh, she followed.

**-Room 12- (Link's POV)**

After they bought some food, they went to find their room.  
Link set the large paper bag down, and quickly unpacked the food inside. He then proceeded to shove multiple baked potatoes in his mouth, and downed it with a glass of water. The girls watched in amazement as he put two chicken drumsticks in his mouth and spit out two clean bones.  
"How can you eat so much?" Jade asked, bewildered.  
Link spoke through a mouthful of beef;  
"I hav'n ea'n in th'ee days."  
Saria gasped.

When their bellies were full, Link laid on the comfortable cot.  
"Saria, I've been meaning to ask you something."  
"Yeah?" She said distractedly.  
"How'd you get older?"  
"Oh. I don't really know, I just started growing all of a sudden."  
"What about the transformation?"  
"Well,It just –" She was cut off.  
The door banged open as Link leapt to his guilded sword. As he drew it 5 burly men rushed in, swords drawn.  
"There you are!" A familiar voice shouted.  
A sudden realization hit Link like a brick wall.  
The Bandits were back.  
Link scowled.  
"Get out, or I'll have to kill you!" He shouted as he drew his master sword.  
Saria and Jade shrunk back to the corner as the leader shouted:  
"Nope, I'll just kill you all!"  
"Whatever."  
And the fight of his life began.

Link leapt through the air flexibly, pulling two deku nuts out of his pouch and flinging them into the ground in mid air.  
The bandits were blinded as he landed catlike in the middle of the bandits. He quickly put his sword behind him. It began lighting up bright red. He grimaced as the magic was drained from him.

The leader quickly recovered from shellshock and turned around to see Link charging his sword.  
"No you don't!" he yelled as he swung his sword at the young warrior.  
Link quickly saw this blow and rolled to the side, still charging the sword.  
"Almost…" he muttered through heavy breathing.  
The leader struck again, this time Link attempted to dodge a moment to late.  
The blade pierced through his gut and ripped through the side of his torso, leaving him almost severed in half. Crimson blood splattered through the small room, covering the floor in blood. Link cried in pain as he dropped the sword.  
"Well, beaten again! But this time you won't escape."  
Saria and Jade screamed in unison as they saw Link fall to the ground.  
"I think I'll leave you alive long enough to watch your friends die!"  
One of the bandits went over to Saria and jade, pulling the blade back, preparing to decapitate the both of them in one blow. The bandit cackled maniacally as he saw Link's eyes widen.  
Suddenly, as the blade began to head downward towards the girls, it was as if time stopped. A newfound strength flowed through him as he climbed up to his feet again. He charged at the "executioner" and stabbed him in the heart.  
Time flowed normally again as the man fell to the ground, dead.  
The other bandits stared at Link in disbelief.  
"Come get it." He said defiantly.  
Two of the bandits scurried out of the door, screaming at the top of their lungs.  
"God or not, I'm going to kill you, runt!" the leader yelled angrily.  
"I'm quaking in my boots." He said sarcastically.  
"You should be!" He yelled, and the two bandits charged.  
Link pulled out a bomb, and the bandits stopped In their tracks.  
"You wouldn't." The Leader said in disbelief.  
After all the pain you caused me, I would." He motioned at his giant wound.  
The leader said:  
"I'll be back."  
And they left Link to Lick his wounds.

------------

Link lay motionless on the cot as Saria cleaned his wounds.  
Jade sat on they bed, watching the entire operation, her eyes wandered dreamily.  
"Hold still!" Saria exclaimed as Link squirmed under the cool cloth.  
"I'm trying!" He snapped irritably.  
Saria sighed,  
"Well, this is hard to say, but,I can feel a huge bruise on your, well…"  
Link's jaw dropped as he blushed furiously.  
"You felt down there?!" He exclaimed, exasperated  
"I had to… Anyway if we don't put ice on it, it's going to very painfully swell." She suddenly giggled.  
Link grinned.  
"I know it's funny, but there is NO way I'm letting a girl down there!" He exclaimed.  
"There's not a healer here, though!"  
"What about renado?" He asked Jade.  
"He's in the forest getting herbs." Jade said distractedly.  
"Okay, fine. But knock me out first!" He said, half joking, half serious.  
"Don't worry, I'll just pull your pants down, then –" Then suddenly a fit of giggling hit her. Jade joined in too.  
Link sighed.  
"Okay, go. But if you break anything…" He said threateningly.  
Saria laughed hysterically as she went to get some ice.  
When she returned, she went, sat on the end of the bed next to Link, and slowly pulled the top part of his pants down, then looked away quickly.  
"It's bruised pretty bad down there." She said quietly, slipping the ice in his pants.  
Link grimaced from the icy coldness.  
"That's cold…"  
"Yeah…" She replied.  
Saria finsished bandaging him before he said:  
"I'm beat. I'll see you guys in the morning."  
"Wait, what about sleeping?" Saria and Jade asked in unison, quickly glaring at each other.  
Link Sighed.  
"What about it?" He asked irritably.  
"There are only two beds." The girls said in unison again, trading glares before returning their eyes to Link.  
He knew where this was going.  
"One of you sleep on the floor." He said curtly.  
"We can't do that, there's blood all over the floor!" Saria pointed out.  
"Uh, I guess we'll have to share a bed, then, huh?" Jade asked suggestively.  
"yeah, whatever. You two share a bed. Good night." He rolled over.  
"But I need to sleep in your bed so I can tend to your wounds." Saria said.  
"But I should sleep in his bed so He'll stay warm, you're too small." She said insultingly.  
"Yeah, but I won't take up as much space, so He'll be more confortable."  
"you got to stick your hand in his pants, I should get to sleep with him!" She yelled.  
"I need to be where I can take care of his wounds!" Saria said again.  
"You know you only want to take care of a certain bruise!" Jade shot at her.  
Saria blushed furiously.  
"Well-" She began to insult Jade, before Link yelled;  
"Quiet!"  
"You two, sleep in my bed, happy?"  
"Jade And Saria both looked at each other, then smiled.


	28. Fire, Water, And Earth

**Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of updates earlier, but I was bombarded with homework, and now the CRCT test is here… But hey! I'm back! Thanks for still reading after all that time… But anyways I've decided to start replying here to your reviews, before every chapter! (Not counting this time ********) But anyway, enjoy!**

Link didn't get much sleep that night.  
The girls were on either side of him, rolling into him constantly in an attempt to knock the other off.  
By the time dawn hit, Link was even more exhausted than before, with bruises developing on his sides.  
When they finally stopped, he sighed and dozed.

An hour later, Saria woke him up.  
"Good morning!" She greeted cheerfully.  
"Ugh… Yeah… Mornin'." He said groggily.  
"I have breakfast ready. Come on!"  
She skipped to a shabby table, pulled up two chairs, and placed a platter of grits and eggs on the table. Link groggily shuffled to the table, wincing in pain every other step. He sat down gingerly, picking up a fork and shoveling the food in his mouth. When he was done, he pushed the plate away and began putting his sheath and sword on silently.  
When he was ready, he asked:  
"Where's Jade?" Saria frowned.  
"She left this morning, she said something about bathing in the river."  
Link's eyes widened.  
"Dammit! Come on!" he yelled, sprinting out of the door.  
Saria followed as closely behind as she could, but Link was just going too fast.  
Link elbowed his way through the crowd, darting out of the door of the Inn.

He flew through the baron town, taking a sharp turn down the exit stairs, leaping five steps at a time. When he reached the bottom, he ran over the bridge, following the current towards Zora's domain. He stopped at the entrance, resting a moment. When Saria was close to him he started again, diving into the river. When they entered Zora's domain, he climbed out of the water, and surveyed the area.  
"What was that about?" Saria exclaimed, exasperated.  
"Those bandits like to hang around Zora's domain. That means Jade was swept in the current and strait into the bandit territory. They no doubt have her captive right now." Link said grimly.  
"Well, what now?" She asked.  
"We find her. Stay close, I don't want you separated from me too."  
"Alright." Saria agreed.  
Link crept along the shore, entering the damp cavern. He headed for the Kings throne. When they reached the turn into it, he motioned for Saria to stop. She complied, and halted where she was. Link glanced around the corner, spotting Jade, tied to a pole, while two bandits stood guard.  
"Now, where are your friends?" Came an unseen voice. Link recognized it as the leader. Jade shook her head, and the point of a dagger blade prodded her neck. Link pulled his bow out, aiming it at the ceiling. He silently attached a bomb to the arrow, pulled back, and released. An enormous bang echoed through the palace, sending rocks tumbling from the ceiling.  
The leader ordered his guards to check the tunnels, and Link flattened against the wall, and Saria did the same. The Guards raced past them. When the turned a corner, Link stood tall and approached the throne room.

The leader turned to face Link, drawing his sword once more.  
"It's time to end this once and for all!" The leader exclaimed.  
"Whatever."  
The leader charged at Link, swinging his sword with extreme might. Link rolled out of the way, drawing his sword, and backing away. The leader turned, charging again at Link. He rolled again, stabbing the leader in the stomach. He fell back limply, dropping his sword. Link prepared to finish him off, when a low rumbling, filled the Hall. Link ignored the man and raced back to Saria, grabbing her and pulling her into the throne room. Just as she entered, huge boulders blocker the way they came. Link untied Jade, quickly running to the left wall.  
"We're trapped!" Exclaimed Jade.  
" Not yet!" Link said.  
He backed away, pulling a bomb out of his pouch, and placing it next to the wall.  
"Back away!" He said over the extreme noise, running to the other side of the room, as the girls followed.  
The fuse on the bomb began to burn away. Just as they thought they were going to escape, the ceiling began to cave in. Link grabbed both girls by the waist, heaving them over his shoulders, and ran towards the bomb.  
"What are you doing?" exclaimed Jade.  
Link remained silent as he charged at the wall, dodging the rocks narrowly. They were cornered against the wall with the bomb, and Link still charged. He leaped into the air, and at that precise moment, the bomb exploded, blowing the wall away to reveal the Lake in Zora's domain below them. They were blown away with the remains of the wall as they fell, scorched and on fire. When they landed in the lake, the fire was extinguished as Link paddled with his feet to dodge the incoming boulders. When the rocks stopped falling, he swam to the top.  
He slowly paddled to the shore, climbing onto land, exhausted.  
He sighed as he stumbled to his feet, limping back to hyrule field.


	29. Deja Vu

**Hey guys!  
**

**Linkhammer: Thanks for all your support and encouragement. *Sip* Yum! I love iced coffee!**

Omegarulesall: Uh, thanks.

**XochanceoX: Thank you as well, you and Link hammer are my main dudes (or dudetts, Idk) and have been with me even when I didn't update for a month! TThank you for everything, both of you.**

**Now, on with the chappy!**

Chapter 29 – 

Once they reached Hyrule field, he collapsed to his knees.

"Link!" Saria exclaimed.  
"I'll be fine." He grunted through heavy breaths.

The sun shone brightly over the field, blinding the girls as they sat cross legged on either side of link while he regained his strength.  
The baron field showed no signs of life, the brown dirt overwhelmingly bland.

Once Link recuperated, he called Epona.  
As the brown mare approached them, Jade asked;

"Where are we going?"  
"Gerudo Valley." He replied, climbing on the horse.  
"Why?" Saria questioned.  
"We need to figure out how to get to Dark Link, I have a feeling something's in the desert."  
Jade's eyes widened.  
"Woah! The desert? I think not! We'll be killed!" She exclaimed.  
Link extended his hand to Saria. She accepted, awkwardly climbing onto the horse.  
"I never said you had to come. You can go back to the inn if you want, but I'm going to the desert."

Jade was silent as she climbed onto Epona.  
Link kicked epona's sides and they were off, galloping towards the valley. As soon as Epona started running, Saria wrapped her arms around Link tightly, whimpering.  
Link chuckled.  
"Oh, sorry. I'll _slow down_." He said, an air of sarcasm in his voice.  
He kicked her sides and they sped up even more, the wind whipping in his face, blowing his hair around wildly.  
Jade was laughing hard, obviously enjoying the speed.  
Just as Saria got the courage to look up, Link jumped a very tall fence. She screamed as they landed.  
Link continued his pace for the rest of the day.

Once the evening hit, Link stopped the horse, and pulled two fish out of his bag. He immediately began work on starting a fire. Once the fire was started, took a stick and put the fish on it. He then put the stick over the fire, cooking the fish.

Once they were finished eating, Link pulled some blankets out of his bag and laid three out next to each other. Link sighed and collapsed onto one of the blankets.  
"Good night." He mumbled.

**The Next Day**

Link awoke early in the morning. It was still dark and cold. He yawned loudly and rolled over, gazing at Jade. Her jet black hair covered her face. She slept peacefully on her mat. He sat up slowly, letting the cool breeze brush by his face, soothing his many scars and bruises on his otherwise flawlessly handsome face.  
"Link?" He heard a voice whisper.  
"Huh?" He asked as he glanced at Saria. She was wide awake, curled up under her blanket.  
"It's so cold…" Saria whispered.  
Link pulled his blanket over her, muttering a word of comfort before he went and began to pack up camp. When the sun was barely up, he shook Jade and Saria awake and gave them each a piece of bread.  
They started riding again soon, the wind whipping their faces in the cool dawn.

Hours later, they arrived in the gerudo valley, stopping in the town of Gerode to rest at the Inn for the night. The gerudos were oddly nice to them when they arrived, giving them a free suite and inviting them to dine for free. After a Hearty meal, they made their way to their suite, separating to their rooms, and collapsing on their beds. Link lay on his bed, drifting to sleep when- Hours later, his eyes shot open.

"Link?" Saria called.  
"Hm?" Link grunted.  
"I can't sleep." Saria said. Link turned to look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair a tangled mess.  
"Nightmare?" Link asked kindly.  
"Yeah…" Saira said.  
"Let's take a walk. That always helps clear my head." Link suggested.  
"Okay…"

Link got up, pulled on his clothes, and sheathed his sword as they left his room.

The night air was cool and soothing. Link yawned as they left the Inn, slowly walking down the deserted street.  
"Saria, what was your nightmare about?" Link asked kindly.  
Saria Shuddered.  
"You." She said quietly. Link sighed.  
"What about me?" He asked.  
"You were…" She began, but her voice drifted off.  
"What?" He asked gently, wrapping an arm around her.  
Saria burst into tears, she dug her face in his chest, sobbing. She embraced him, and they just stood there, Losing track of time, Link listening to her sob, hugging her, uttering words of comfort. Finally, she let go, slumping up against a tree and sliding down to a sitting position.  
Link dropped next to her, and just stared at the ground.  
"You were dead." She said suddenly.  
"Oh…" He replied, not knowing what else to say.  
"Listen, Link, I need to tell you something. I –" She began but was cut off.  
"We are under attack! Dark creatures approach from all directions! All who can fight, prepare!" Yelled a gerudo, sprinting down the streets.  
Link hopped to his feet.  
"Get inside." He said firmly.  
Saria followed what he said and ran inside.  
Link unsheathed his sword and ran to catch up with the gerudo. When he did, she turned around.  
"Ooh, a man! You can help. Head down to the entrance by the bridge. We are spread thin, so get down there with as much equipment as possible!" She exclaimed, and she continued down the street.  
Link sprinted back to the Inn, and hurried to get his weapons. Once he was back outside, he hurried back to the gates.  
He was joined by a few Gerudo Warriors, but the messenger was right, they WERE spread thin.  
He drew his sword as he watched a thousand stalfoes march to their position, just like in the kokiri forest, seven years ago…


	30. Another Old Friend

**Okay.**

**This is it. The last Chapter. This is why i haven't had a chapter out ina while. i'm sorry.**

**But I've been working hard on this. I hope you're as proud of this as I am. And appreciate this. ( **

**See you at the end, when you view this story differently.**

**It's been a wild ride,**

**DLJK (Elias)**

Link shuffled his feet nervously. There were ten of them, and ten **thousand** of the Stalfoes. But maybe Dark Link would be leading them. He clenched his fists at the thought of his shadow form.

The skull warriors drew ever closer. Every second he stood there Link's heart rate went up a few beats. HIs heart was pounding and the warriors were only halfway to the town.

He drew shallow breath after shallow breath. All was quiet but for the gentle _thump_ of the stalfoes.

What was making him so fearful? He usually went up against enemies with the utmost confidence. Then it hit him.

He died.

The last time he fought them he was killed.

Link took a deep breath. Would he die again? Maybe. But that wouldn't stop him. Everyone he loved was depending on him. He couldn't lose.

He drew his sword, and got in a batttle stance.

Half a mile. That was all that was left.

"Prepare for battle! Close the gates! Archers, aim!"

Hundreds of archers stood, high above on the border walls. It was on.

The stalfoes stopped, merely ten yards from them.

"Greetings. Please, lower your weapons. We only want Link." Came an all too familiar voice.

It couldn't be. Ganondorf.

"Of course, my king." The village leader proclaimed.

The archers turned their aims to Link. Two warriors came to Link's side with Saria and Jade tied up and their mouths taped.

"What is this?" Nabooru asked, steeping from the ranks.

"Ah Nabooru. What a traitor to your people. Why is it you are here?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'm the spirit sage. I'm going to help Link put you down." She cried defiantly.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that there are only two sages there and one triforce. Against the most powerful triforce of all!" Ganon snarled.

From the Gerudo waterfall swam Ruto.

"Three." She was water.

A goron named Link burst from the ground. Darunia's son.

"Four." He was fire.

The ropes burst from around Jade and she lit up with power.

"Five." She was light.

Saria burst from the ropes aswell.

Forest.

A strange man walked from one of the houses. He had a huge pack full of masks on his back.

"Six."

Link was astounded.

"We will bring you down ganon! He yelled.

All they needed now was Zelda.

"We'll hold Ganon off! There's a portal behind him, get to it!"

Link nodded.

"You shall never win Link!"

"Whatever."

The gates opened, and the stalfoes charged in. Archers rained arrows down on the Heroes. The sages created a shield around them, keeping all away from them while they attempted to hold ganon back.

Link ran into the ranks of skull warriors, his two swords slicing through the surprised warriors. They were closing in, Link was fighting them off as best he could, but there were too many. He was surrounded by thousands of stalfoes, and the circle was getting rapidly smaller. He was going to die. He thought. After all he'd gone through. there would be no more second chances. The fairies were dead. The sages were behind him. It was over.

But he wouldn't go without a fight. He swung at the stalfoes killing more of them. but it was no use. They still closed in. A stab to his gut. Pain flowed through his body. A club smashed into his ribs. Arrows stabed into his back. Something completely shattered his left leg bone and another club cracked his skull. Maybe it was the same club, it was all a blur. He fell to his knees, the pain unbearable.

_Please! Just kill me!_

But they suddenly stopped. Something grabbed Link and he was hanging onto something and dragging on the ground at a very fast pace. He opened his eyes.

Epona... But somebody was on her, holding onto his broken arm. The person pulled him onto Epona. Link drew a shallow breath. Something had crushed one of his lungs.

It looked like a child. The skull kid!

"Hang on!" he yelled.

_Easier said than done._

Link was barely holding on.

----

Saria sighed.

_I hope he hasn't forgotten about me..._

Saria smiled in spite of the situation.

She couldn't believe she was about to do this.

1...2...3...

Saria removed her power from the energy.

The shield flickered and died, and the spell on ganon was broken.

Link would die.

----

They rode onward. They were almost to the portal in the air. Link didn't feel like he could make that leap. It was about ten feet in the air.

"Jump now Link!" The skull kid exclaimed.

But unfortunately for them, Ganon heard him.

"Not do fast! I've waited too long for this moment." Ganon screamed.

He sped at them at hyperspeed. In a split second he was flying right next to Epona, keeping pace perfectly.

He drew his huge sword. Terror slashed through Link's mind.

Ganon sliced at Link. Link braced himself for death, but it never came; Ganon was frozen in mid-swing.

Link was empowered with newfound confidence and leapt from the horse, using every single ounce of energy in his body.

He was almost there, the momentom from the horse pushing him higher. 7 feet...8...9... His arm was in! But he stopped. Link's heart sank as he looked down; Ganon had grabbed his foot, and was dragging him down. But ganon was still going slowly, the sages' spell had not quite gone out yet. There was still a fraction of a chance.

The portal was pulling him upward, and Ganon was pulling him down. He wasn't moving at all, but his limbs were stretching. The strain on his almost destroyed body was causing Link a greater pain than he had ever felt in his life. He felt as though his whole body was going to tear in two. But Link still fought. He kicked Ganon in the face with his other leg and Ganons grip loosened. Link tugged his constrained leg and broke free, speeding into the last thing Link saw was Ganon howl in pain, firing a huge blast Epona and skull kid.

All was black, he was floating in an endless universe, and the experience was quite nice. He was forgetting all about his responsibilities. He was suddenly thrown into a stream, full of little windows, each showing a different place. Houses, forests, everything.

What was he floating in here for? Why was something nagging in the back of his carefree mind?

What had he fought for, when he could be in this peace, this happiness.

Sa... What was it? Something like Sarah? Sar... Sari... wait, there was more...Eld... Ja...Who was it?

His bliss was punctured.

Zelda!

He had to find Zelda. Then he could save them all.

Link focussed on this one thought. Zelda.

Everything flashed white, and Link tumbled into the Sacred Realm.

---

Nabooru was putting all her energy into the shield, holding it as long as she could. But something hit her. Saria blasted her with green energy, sending nabooru tumbling into the ranks of stalfoes.

Link turned into a ball and rammed Saria, but she leapt out of the way, encasing him in green energy.

The stalfoes were charging at them now that the shield was broken.

They slaughter Ruto, her body falling limply to the ground. Jade focussed on keeping Ganon frozen. The stalfoes behind her stabbed her, and she was dead.

The happy mask salesman simply stood there, letting the stalfoes come closer.

He put on a mask.

Majora's mask.

The area exploded, knocking everyone away and setting them on fire. the black fire drained the life from them and thier bodies dropped, unharmed.

The stalfoes died, leaving a field full of dead bodies.

The only people left alive were the happy mask salesman, and Ganondorf.

The happy mask salesman collapsed, dead.

And ganon laughed.

---

Link rose in the sacred realm. His mental link with Saria had broken, and he was worried sick right now. His wounds had healed and he was feeling fitter than ever.

He was in a dark room with only a throne in it. There was one door, and Link headed through it.

He was in a small hallway with two jail cells in it. He glanced around and saw Zelda in one of the cells.

Link's heart leapt.

He drew his bombs and blew the bars open.

"Zelda!" He shouted, running in.

"Link..." came Zelda's raspy voice. She hadn't used her voice in seven years.

She was filthy, wearing an extremely outgrown dress that barely covered he privates.

Link extened his hand to help her up, and she took it excitedly.

And she kissed him.

Link was dazed, his heart was pounding.

They stayed locked in the kiss.

They slammed against the wall. Zelda ran her hand through Link's fluffy blond hair, and she was surprised to find it was shoulder length from all seven years.

Link broke the embrace, they both gasped for breath.

"Listen, Zelda. We have to go now! There will be time for kissing later. Come on!"

Zelda obliged and they ran from the cell, heading back to the throne room. They were next to the portal.

"We jump on three. One...Two...Thr-!"

Something struck from the shadows.

---

Dark Link rammed Link with his shield.

Link was thrown back, skidding across the cold floor.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend." Dark Link said.

Link wiped the blood from his lip and stood.

"You wanna dance?" Link asked.

"With you? Of course. It would be my pleasure."

"Whatever."

The fight was on.

They traded blows with expert timing. Thier blows were nothing but a blur to Zelda's eyes.

The fought with a ferocity Zelda had never seen before.

Link had a fire in his eyes, mirrored in Dark Link's.

The blades sparked as they clashed.

Link spun with his sword, Dark Link backflipped put of the way.

"Did I ever tell you something?" Dark Link asked.

"What?" Link asked through gritted teeth."

"Your dear Saria has killed all the sages by now."

"Liar!"

Link charged at Dark Link, but he ducked the swift swing, sending a stab to Link's gut. Link dodged to the side, and struck again. Dark Link blocked, and the two pressed thier swords against each other's as hard as they could. Dark Link was overpowering Link. But Link drew another sword, the cerulian sword, and struck with it. This blow surprised Dark Link, and he barely dodged. Link stabbed his off balance foe with the master sword. It went strait into dark Link's heart.

Link shoved the blade of evil's bane ever farther into D-Link's chest.

And His eyes went from red to white. Dark Link's face still had the gost of a smirk.

Link panted as he sheathed his sword.

"Come on..." He said horsely.

And they went into the portal together.

---

Link and Zelda landed with a thud in the bloodbathed field.

Link's delight of victory vanished at the sight of the field.

Not a soul alive.

"Well, well. It seem's you were able to finally defeat my servant. Excellent work, as always Link. But now, it would seem as though it is time for me to destroy you."

"Not so fast, ganon! The seven sages are together, and we will destroy you."

Ganondorf chuckled.

"Your sages are all dead, with the exception of our dear princess. And we can fix that, can't we?"

His heart sank. All?

Link drew the master sword.

"Whatever."

---

Link charged. This was it.

This time he would KILL Ganon. His anger swelled inside him, But he allowed it to channel into his sword.

Link leapt at ganondorf, delivering an almighty blow to his chest. Ganon blocked, twirling around and slicing at Link. He dodged to the side, throwing bombs at his foe. Ganon used magic to redirect the bombs at Link. He took cover behind his shield. Link rolled from behind his shield, leaving it behind as he took his bow out. He nocked an arrow as Ganon charged, bloodlust in his eyes. Link fired an ice arrow. Ganon dodged, striking Link from the air. Link dodged the lunge, and countered with a sword strike. Ganon block with his own, pulling back and striking again. Link and Ganon were locked in combat. Swords sparked and clanged. Link's two swords were equal to Ganons one Widesword. Ganon Leaped back, hovering in the air as he shot orbs of energy at Link. Link hit them back with his sword. Ganon deflected them again and there was orbs flying everywhere, Link dodging and deflecting them as best as he could. The orbs were over powering Link, and he couldn't keep up the dodging and leaping much longer. Sweat dripped down his face. Link jumped behind a rock. It wouldn't hold long, so he had to act fast. Link pulled his arow of light out. His last one. One shot. Link nocked the arrow and the rock exploded, blowing Link back, his bow and arrow flying to the side. Link scrambled to his bow and arrow in the chaos, barely avoiding a shot of energy. He grabbed his bow and arrow and aimed. he took a blind shot. Ganon dodged. Despair filled Link's heart. The arrow fell to the ground. He could still get it and shoot ganon again. Link weaved through the orbs dodging and rolling as best he could. Exhaustion was starting to fill Link. He's been through too much. An orb hit him in the back. He was blasted to the ground, ganon lowering to finish orbs stopped. Link was stunned by the shot. His whole body was numbed. Conciousness drifted away. Link fought it as hard as he could. Ganon was going to kill him. The arrow was just a few feet away. Maybe he could reach it. He extended his arm. Ganon raised the sword above his head, aiming at Link's chest. Just an inch away. He couldn't quite reach it. Ganon prepared to strike. He got it! Link nocked the arrow. ganon was stabbing at him, the blow would hit him...Now! Link fired the arrow, it hit Ganon straight in the chest. He keeled over in agony, the light was devouring him. Link stabbed Ganondorf with his master sword.

He was finished.

Zelda ran to Link.

They embraced, Link collapsed.

---

Link waved the Zelda as he returned the master sword to it's pedestal.

And a familiar blue Light surrounded him.

He was going home.

As he passed things were uncovered to him.

Saria wasn't really turning into a stalfoe. It was Ganondorf, using his spell on her.

But nothing mattered to Link anymore.

He was going to be with Saria...


	31. Epilouge

**Author's note:**

**This epilouge is not very long, but i think it will deliver.**

Link awoke in the temple of time. He couldn't believe it was over. Ganon was killed. For good.

He looked at himself, he was certainly smaller than before, but not by much.

He walked out of the beautiful temple, making his way back to the market. The sun and all the music and bussle. Link could hardly believe people could be _happy_. He walked back to the castle. The guards let him in, nodding in respect. He continued onward, until he was at the drawbridge. The door flew open, and out ran Zelda _ and _Saria. And they tumbled into the water once more. But this time they laughed and played, worries were gone, and there was nothing left to fear.

And Saria kissed him.

And then Zelda kissed him.

Maybe there were still a few things to worry about, thought Link, as Saria and Zelda screamed at eachother.

Link sighed. His troubles were far from over. He knew it.

--

**Okay, so I'm going to be rewriting this story. No, I won't be changing the events. Just a little, for continuity. but look out for any new content in these chapters. That is, if you want to reread it. But you might want to, as I might have a sequal planned. :)**

**It has been great. I can't believe this is over.  
**


End file.
